Influenza is the leading cause of death in humans due to a respiratory virus. Common symptoms include fever, sore throat, shortness of breath, and muscle soreness, among others. During flu season, influenza viruses infect 10-20% of the population worldwide, leading to 250-500,000 deaths annually.
Influenza viruses are enveloped viruses that bud from the plasma membrane of infected mammalian and avian cells. They are classified into types A, B, or C, based on the nucleoproteins and matrix protein antigens present. Influenza type A viruses may be further divided into subtypes according to the combination of hemagglutinin (HA) and neuraminidase (NA) surface glycoproteins presented. HA governs the ability of the virus to bind to and penetrate the host cell. NA removes terminal sialic acid residues from glycan chains on host cell and viral surface proteins, which prevents viral aggregation and facilitates virus mobility. Currently, 16 HA (H1-H16) and 9 NA (N1-N9) subtypes are recognized. Each type A influenza virus presents one type of HA and one type of NA glycoprotein. Generally, each subtype exhibits species specificity; for example, all HA and NA subtypes are known to infect birds, while only subtypes H1, H2, H3, H5, H7, H9, H10, N1, N2, N3 and N7 have been shown to infect humans (Horimoto 2006; Suzuki 2005). Influenza viruses comprising H5, H7 and H9 are considered the most highly pathogenic forms of influenza A viruses, and are most likely to cause future pandemics.
Influenza pandemics are usually caused by highly transmittable and virulent influenza viruses, and can lead to elevated levels of illness and death globally. The emergence of new influenza A subtypes resulted in 4 major pandemics in the 20th century. The Spanish flu, caused by an H1N1 virus, in 1918-1919 led to the deaths of over 50 million people worldwide between 1917 and 1920. Presently, the risk of the emergence of a new subtype, or of the transmission to humans of a subtype endemic in animals, is always present. Of particular concern is a highly virulent form of avian influenza (also called “bird flu”), outbreaks of which have been reported in several countries around the world. In many cases, this bird flu can result in mortality rates approaching 100% within 48 hours. The spread of the avian influenza virus (H5N1), first identified in Hong Kong in 1997, to other Asian countries and Europe has been postulated to be linked to the migratory patterns of wild birds.
The current method of combating influenza in humans is by annual vaccination. The vaccine is usually a combination of several strains that are predicted to be the dominant strains for the coming “flu-season”. The prediction is coordinated by the World Health Organization. Generally, the number of vaccine doses produced each year is not sufficient to vaccinate the world's population. For example, Canada and the United-States obtain enough vaccines doses to immunize about one third of their population, while only 17% of the population of the European Union can be vaccinated. It is evident that current worldwide production of influenza vaccine would be insufficient in the face of a worldwide flu pandemic. Even if the necessary annual production could somehow be met in a given year, the dominant strains change from year to year, thus stockpiling at low-need times in the year is not practical. Economical, large scale production of an effective influenza vaccine is of significant interest to government and private industry alike.
The viral stocks for use in vaccines are produced in fertilized eggs. The virus particles are harvested, and for an inactivated viral vaccine, disrupted by detergent to inactivate. Live attenuated vaccines are made of influenza viruses that were adapted for growth at low temperature which means that at normal body temperature, the vaccine is attenuated. Such a vaccine is licensed in USA for use in individuals from 5 to 49 years of age. Inactivated whole virus vaccines are rendered harmless by inactivation with chemical agents and they have been produced in embryonic eggs or mammalian cell culture. All these types of vaccine show some specific advantages and disadvantages. One advantage of vaccines derived from whole viruses is the type of immunity induced by such vaccines. In general, split vaccines induce a strong antibody response while vaccines made of whole viruses induce both an antibody (humoral) and cellular response. Even though a functional antibody response is a criterion for licensure that correlates with protection induced by a vaccine, there is increasing evidence that a T-cell response is also important in influenza immunity—this may also provide better protection in the elderly.
In order to induce a cellular immune response, vaccines made of whole viruses were developed. Due to the high pathogenicity of the influenza strain (e.g. H5N1), these vaccines are produced in BL3+ facility. For highly pathogenic influenza strains such as H5N1, some manufacturers have modified the hemagglutinin gene sequence in order to reduce the pathogenicity of the influenza strain and to make it avirulent and more easily produced in embryonic eggs or mammalian cell culture. Others also use reassortant influenza strains in which the genetic sequences for the hemagglutinin and neuraminidase proteins are cloned in a high-yielding low pathogenic influenza donor strain (A/PR/8/34; Quan F-S et al, 2007). While these methods may produce useful vaccines, they do not provide a solution to the need for high-volume, low cost and fast production of vaccines in the scale necessary to meet the global need in a normal year, and would almost certainly be insufficient in the face of a pandemic.
Using this reverse genetic technology, one might also need to mutate the genetic sequence of the HA protein to make it avirulent. For highly pathogenic influenza strains, the production of whole virus vaccines either requires confinement procedures or the resulting vaccines do not exactly match the genetic sequence of the circulating virus. In the case of live-attenuated vaccines, there is still a risk that the administered vaccine can recombine with an influenza virus from the host, leading to a new influenza virus.
While this method maintains the antigenic epitope and post-translational modifications, there are a number of drawbacks to this method, including the risk of contamination due to the use of whole virus and variable yields depending on virus strain. Sub-optimal levels of protection may result from genetic heterogeneity in the virus due to its introduction into eggs. Other disadvantages includes extensive planning for obtaining eggs, contamination risks due to chemicals used in purification, and long production times. Also, persons hypersensitive to egg proteins may not be eligible candidates for receiving the vaccine.
In the case of a pandemic, split vaccine production is limited by the need to adapt the strain for growth in eggs and the variable production yields achieved. Although this technology has been used for years for the production of seasonal vaccines, it can hardly respond in a reasonable timeframe to a pandemic and worldwide manufacturing capacity is limited.
To avoid the use of eggs, influenza viruses have also been produced in mammalian cell culture, for example in MDCK or PERC.6 cells, or the like. Another approach is reverse genetics, in which viruses are produced by cell transformation with viral genes. These methods, however, also requires the use of whole virus as well as elaborate methods and specific culture environments.
Several recombinant products have been developed as recombinant influenza vaccine candidates. These approaches have focused on the expression, production, and purification of influenza type A HA and NA proteins, including expression of these proteins using baculovirus infected insect cells (Crawford et al, 1999; Johansson, 1999), viral vectors, and DNA vaccine constructs (Olsen et al., 1997).
Specifics of an influenza virus infection are well known. Briefly, the infectious cycle is initiated by the attachment of the virion surface HA protein to a sialic acid-containing cellular receptor (glycoproteins and glycolipids). The NA protein mediates processing of the sialic acid receptor, and virus penetration into the cell depends on HA-dependent receptor-mediated endocytosis. In the acidic confines of internalized endosomes containing an influenza virion, the HA protein undergoes conformational changes that lead to fusion of viral and cell membranes and virus uncoating and M2-mediated release of MI proteins from nucleocapsid-associated ribonucleoproteins (RNPs), which migrate into the cell nucleus for viral RNA synthesis. Antibodies to HA proteins prevent virus infection by neutralizing virus infectivity, whereas antibodies to NA proteins mediate their effect on the early steps of viral replication.
Crawford et al. (1999) disclose expression of influenza HA in baculovirus infected insect cells. The expressed proteins are described as being capable of preventing lethal influenza disease caused by avian H5 and H7 influenza subtypes. Johansson et al. (1999) teach that baculovirus-expressed influenza HA and NA proteins induce immune responses in animals superior to those induced by a conventional vaccine. Immunogenicity and efficacy of baculovirus-expressed hemagglutinin of equine influenza virus was compared to a homologous DNA vaccine candidate (Olsen et al., 1997). Collectively, these data demonstrate that a high degree of protection against influenza virus challenge can be induced with recombinant HA or NA proteins, using various experimental approaches and in different animal models.
Since previous research has shown that the surface influenza glycoproteins, HA and NA, are the primary targets for elicitation of protective immunity against influenza virus and that M1 provides a conserved target for cellular immunity to influenza, a new vaccine candidate may include these viral antigens as a protein macromolecular particle, such as virus-like particles (VLPs). As vaccine products, VLPs offer the advantage of being more immunogenic than subunit or recombinant antigens and are able to stimulate both humoral and cellular immune response (Grgacic and Anderson, 2006). Further, the particle with these influenza antigens may display conformational epitopes that elicit neutralizing antibodies to multiple strains of influenza viruses.
Production of a non-infectious influenza virus strain for vaccine purposes is one way to avoid inadvertent infection. Alternatively, virus-like particles (VLPs) as substitutes for the cultured virus have been investigated. VLPs mimic the structure of the viral capsid, but lack a genome, and thus cannot replicate or provide a means for a secondary infection.
Several studies have demonstrated that recombinant influenza proteins self-assemble into VLPs in cell culture using mammalian expression plasmids or baculovirus vectors (Gomez-Puertas et al., 1999; Neumann et al., 2000; Latham and Galarza, 2001). Gomez-Puertas et al. (1999) discloses that efficient formation of influenza VLP depends on the expression levels of several viral proteins. Neumann et al. (2000) established a mammalian expression plasmid-based system for generating infectious influenza virus-like particles entirely from cloned cDNAs. Latham and Galarza (2001) reported the formation of influenza VLPs in insect cells infected with recombinant baculovirus co-expressing HA, NA, M1, and M2 genes. These studies demonstrated that influenza virion proteins may self-assemble upon co-expression in eukaryotic cells.
Gomez-Puertas et al. (2000) teach that, in addition to the hemagglutinin (HA), the matrix protein (M1) of the influenza virus is essential for VLP budding from insect cells. However, Chen et al. (2007) teach that M1 might not be required for VLP formation, and observed that efficient release of M1 and VLPs required the presence of HA and sialidase activity provided by NA. The NA cleaves the sialic acids of the glycoproteins at the surface of the cells producing the VLPs, and releasing the VLPs in the medium.
Quan et al 2007 teaches that a VLP vaccine produced in a baculovirus expression system (insect cell) induces a protective immunity against some strains of influenza virus (A/PR8/34 (H1N1)). The VLPs studied by Quan were observed to bud from the plasma membrane, and were considered to be of the correct size and morphology, similar to those obtained in a mammalian system (MDCK cells).
PCT Publications WO 2004/098530 and WO 2004/098533 teach expression of Newcastle Disease Virus HN or Avian Influenza A/turkey/Wisconsin/68 (H5N9) in transformed NT-1 (tobacco) cells in culture. Compositions comprising the plant cell culture-expressed polypeptides elicit varying immune responses in rabbits and chickens.
Enveloped viruses may obtain their lipid envelope when ‘budding’ out of the infected cell and obtain the membrane from the plasma membrane, or from that of an internal organelle. Influenza virus particles and VLPs bud from the plasma membrane of the host cell. In mammalian or baculovirus cell systems, for example, influenza buds from the plasma membrane (Quan et al 2007). Only a few enveloped viruses are known to infect plants (for example, members of the Topoviruses and Rhabdoviruses). Of the known plant enveloped viruses, they are characterized by budding from internal membranes of the host cell, and not from the plasma membrane. Although a small number of recombinant VLPs have been produced in plant hosts, none were derived from the plasma membrane, raising the question whether plasma membrane-derived VLPs, including influenza VLPs can be produced in plants.
Current influenza VLP production technologies rely on the co-expression of multiple viral proteins, and this dependence represents a drawback of these technologies since in case of a pandemic and of yearly epidemics, response time is crucial for vaccination. A simpler VLP production system, for example, one that relies on the expression of only one or a few viral proteins without requiring expression of non-structural viral proteins is desirable to accelerate the development of vaccines.
In order to protect the world population from influenza and to stave off future pandemics, vaccine manufacturers will need to develop effective, rapid methods producing vaccine doses. The current use of fertilized eggs to produce vaccines is insufficient and involves a lengthy process.